


Anastasia A.U

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Anastasia (1997), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire as anastasia is a sassy girl, Even more so because he sold his soul to the devil, F/M, I may add more as i go along, This is an anastasia au, Vic hoskins is an asshole, i suck at this tagging thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire never knew where she came from or who she came from but she always believed that she was destined for bigger better things.</p>
<p>Owen is a former palace worker and he wants to cash in on the reward for returning the princess to her grandfather, the former Czar of Russia. </p>
<p>The title says it all.....although it is subject to change. Read, comment and enjoy!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So there was an awesome response to the post I made about writing an Anastasia au so here is the prolouge! I’m busily writing chapter one and I hope to have it up in a few days!!! 
> 
> Thanks to all the people who read and please feel free to comment :D

There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.

The year was 1916 and my son Nicholas was Czar of Imperial russia. We were celebrating the 300th aniversery of our families rule.

On that night, no star shined brighter than that of oure sweet Claire, my youngest granddaughter.

She begged me not to return to paris, so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for both of us. I had the key that wound it, strung on a chain and inscribed with the words, ‘Together in paris.’

But, we would never be together in paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs.

His name was Victor Hoskins. We believed that he was a holy man but he was power mad and dangerous.

Consumed by his hatered for Nicholas and his family, Victor sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country would fan into a flame that would destroy our lives forever.

So many lives were lost on the night of the revolution. What had always been was now gone, forever.

And Claire, My beloved grandchild…..

I never saw her again.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you beautiful people!!! I’m back :D this was actually much harder to write than I expected and I’m still not sure about it….but I just wanted to get something written and posted. I’d just like to say that I’m ecstatic for every like/reblog/ comment/kudos(on Ao3) ect. Because the make me so happy! 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

Ten years passed and Saint Petersburg had fallen into tedium, forcing the people to gossip about anything and everything. The newest juicy tidbit was whether or not the now eighteen year old princess Claire was alive.

Old and young people alike flocked like moths to a flame when word got around that the former Czar’s father was looking for his missing granddaughter.

According to the rumors, the former emporer was offering a ten million ruble reward to any man or woman who could bring her back to him.

A dark skinned man rushed in between townspeople and paused to whisper a password before slipping inside a semi-hidden doorway. 

Barry was so focused that he walked right past his partner in crime.

Said partner rolled his eyes affectionately. “psst, Barry.” He called, pushing off of the wall and walking over to the dark skinned man.

“Owen.” Barry replied, grabbing his arm and the two of them ducked up a flight of stairs and into a private room.

“Well, Owen, I got us a theater.” he said, closing the door behind him.

Owen smiled and turned away from Barry. “Everything’s going according to plan,” he said, reaching into a hidden compartment and grabbing the jewelrybox inside. 

“Now all we need is the girl. Just think Barry, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We’ll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me and one for princess Claire.”

Barry chuckled and muttered “thank god for that.” under his breath.

Owen laughed as well and grabbed his briefcase before opening the door and walking out the way they had come. 

The two men boarded a trolley that would take them to the theater, both silently celebrating their clever plan.

_______________

Across the city in a small orphanage, A young girl was beginning her own journey. The petite redhead was being led out of the house by and old lady who was giving her the last instructions she would ever have to give her.

“I got you a job in the fish factory. You go down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left…”

“Bye!” The red head called out, ignoring the older woman in favor of turning too say goodbye to some of the younger orphans who had gathered at the window.

“Are you listening?” The old woman said harshly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring intently at the back of the red haired girl’s head.

“Bye, everybody!“ She yelled one more time.

“I’m listening, Comrade Phlegmenkoff.” She said, finally looking at the slightly hunched over woman.

Comrade Phlegmenkoff huffed and turned away, throwing the gate open and turning back to face Claire. “You’ve been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the Queen of Sheba, instead of the nameless no-account you are. For the last ten years, I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve…”

“Kept a roof over my head.”

How is it you don’t have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?

“ but I do have a clue to…”

“ugh, I know. “Together in Paris.” So, you want to go to France to find your family huh?” Claire nodded and Phlegmenkoff rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Little Miss Claire, it’s time to take your place in life. In life and in line. And be grateful, too.”

“Together in Paris!“ She yelled out sarcastically, slamming the gate and laughing loudly as she walked back to the house.

Claire sighed and stuck her tongue out childishly at the door.

“Be grateful, Claire…” she growled, doing a bad imitation of Comrade Phlegmenkoff.

“I am grateful. Grateful to get away!” Claire screamed, at the way she came.

when she turned back around, Claire paused at the fork in the road. “Go left” she says. Well, I know what’s to the left. I’ll be “Claire the nobody” forever.”

“But, if I go right, maybe I could find…”

“Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me.”

Shaking her head, Claire turned away from the wooden sign and rubbed her temples. “This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?” 

“Send me a sign. A hint, Anything!” Claire exclaimed before sighing in defeat and sitting down on a snow covered fallen log. 

Claire let her head fall onto her hand and she sighed again. She didn’t know what she was expecting…. Even if there was some ethereal power at work, why would it bother with a nobody like her? 

She was just about to give up when, from out of the snow, a small puppy came bursting out, grabbing the purple scarf from around her neck and jogging a few feet away from her before leaning into a playful crouch. 

Claire jumped up and tried to grab the scarf but missed. “I don’t have time to play right now, OK? I’m waiting for a sign.”

The puppy dropped the scarf and let out one sharp bark.

Claire looked over again and sighed. “Would you please leave me alone?” She asked, softly.

The dog slowly walked over and sniffed at the hem of Claire’s jacket. Claire took the opportunity and lunged fir the scarf. “Gimme that back.” She said, as she toppled into the snow and grabbed a hold of the end. 

Claire groaned and looked up at the puppy who was now sitting primley a few feet away. “Great. A dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg.”

Suddenly, a though dawned on her and he turned her eyes skyward. “Ok…, I can take a hint.” She whispered, getting up and walking down the path towards Saint Petersburg.


End file.
